Opposites Attract
by Dajypop
Summary: My 30 Day OTP Challenge with Johnny Worthington III/Randall Boggs. The rating will probably stay T, and there will be an NSFW version of this, as well, when I get around to writing it.
1. Holding Hands

**Title:** Opposites Attract  
**Author:** Daisy  
**Fandom:** Monsters University  
**Setting:** Various times during the movie/after the movie/between MU and MI.  
**Pairing:** Johnny Worthington III X Randall Boggs  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** K-M  
**Chapters:** 1/30  
**Word Count:** 342  
**Type of Work:** 30 Day OTP Challenge  
**Status:** Incomplete  
**Warnings:** Gay Bashing, Shame, Uncertainty, Slash, Yaoi, Gay Guys, Love  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Monsters University, or any of the characters involved. However, I do own the idea and the writing.  
**Summary:** When in public, Johnny isn't very inclined to hold his lover's hand, though Randall wants them to be a bit more public.

**AN: Well, I decided to start a 30 Day OTP Challenge for my MU OTP. I thought it might help keep me awake, for one, as well as help me get back into writing. If I can get myself writing again, then maybe I can get myself to be happier again. I hope you guys still like my writing! Let's get on with this, okay?**

**Day One: Holding Hands******

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"No." The curt, clearly upset note coming from the tall, beastly monster was enough to put a chill in most monsters' spines. However, Randall wasn't one to give up so easily, not as of late, and he adjusted himself before trying once more.

"I said _no_, Randall. We're not doing this, especially not here." Johnny's voice was grave, and he seemed about ready to punch the smaller male, who simply sighed and rolled his squinty eyes.

"But Johnny, if we're going to try and make this public, shouldn't we try to, you know... Show it publicly?" The bored tone to his own voice shocked even Randy, who seemed happy enough just to slither along beside the other. They were both out of school, now, and Randy had gotten a job as a Scarer, as well. The two even shared a home, and within it did plenty of things that involved intimacy and displays of affection. But take Johnny outside, into the open, and he was suddenly mechanical and had no wants for PDA. That, however, was going to change.

Snaking his hand into the other's once more, he wouldn't take 'no' as an answer. In fact, when Johnny tried to pull away, he used his swiftness to crawl up the other's arm and situate around his neck. For all intents and purposes, he hung there like a scarf, pressing the top of his head into the other's chin. With a heavy sigh, Johnny closed his eyes and huffed.

"Fine, we can hold hands. Fag." He added for emphasis, watching the other slide down his body and happily hum as he took his hand. It was ridiculous; they were grown men! How could they get away with holding hands in public?! Either way, it made Randy much happier, and he did like to see him happy... So, finally he accepted it, simply rolling with the punch and hoping that they didn't look _too_ gay. After all, they needed to be kept out of the news... At least, for now.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

AN: So... There's Day One, all complete. XD I hope it's alright enough... I'll hopefully try to post these all on the right days, despite feeling like I need to post everything right away. They will probably all be done before it's even time to post them.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**Chapter:** 2/30  
**Word Count:** 692  
**Pairings:** Johnny Worthington III X Randall Boggs  
**Warnings:** Cuddles, Fluff, Adorableness that will melt your eyeballs, Sleepy!Randy

**AN: Wow, I'm just plowing through this today... I already have two pieces done, and I'm working on my third. I may start to work more on Mr. Cellophane after this, but I can't be sure what I'll do, yet. Can't wait to continue these stories, they're too fun. x3**

**Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere******

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Johnathan Worthington III had never really been a compassionate man. He never wanted to cuddle, he hardly even wanted to show that he could care for someone. In fact, it had taken his lover quite some time to get him to admit that their relationship wasn't only sexual. It did have meaning, and sometimes that was more scary than the threat of human children's toxicity. All he could think about was the fact that if his dad found out, they'd be dead. It was easier to have something that was nothing, than something that was something.

Randall Boggs, however, had always been a cuddler at heart, and he couldn't help but want to snuggle and kiss and hug whenever he had the chance. These urges grew to gigantic proportions, however, when the amphibious monster was tired. He had a habit of crawling up around his lover's neck and nestling his head just under the other's chin, closing his eyes and snoozing while the other finished his work. When he was finished, he would take them both to bed.

What was the cutest, however, was when he would sit down to watch a movie with Randy, and the younger monster would start curled up against his side. As the movie wore on, he would slowly grow closer until he was in the elder's lap. He'd kiss and nuzzle at his thick neck, resting with his eyes closed and just pressing against the other, hugging onto him and showing all the affection he had in his body. It was clear that he loved the other, and just wanted that respect shown back.

That was when the fighting started.

Johnny refused to cuddle him back, or even show any affection at all, and it drove Randy crazy. Especially after the elder graduated, and the two couldn't see each other as often; all he wanted was some kind affection.

However, thankfully, the fighting didn't last longer than two weeks before Johnny began to give in. At home, he would love on his younger lover, playing teasing games with him and nuzzling him when they watched TV. They happily spent time together, loving on each other and sometimes even playing tag throughout the house (which usually ended in a rather happy way for both of them). It didn't take long before they were happily situated in a simple enough routine. Randy would come home from school and cook dinner, and when Johnny got home from work they would eat, and swap stories about what had happened that day to them. Often, Randy's involved his bitter hatred for James Sullivan, and Johnny would chime in with a few well-placed nods and 'it'll be okay, babe's.

After that, however, Johnny would do dishes before sweeping the smaller male off his feet and carting him off to the round chair in the living room. They would spin on it for a bit when he sat down, and he would grab up one of Randall's school books. Turning to the right page, he held the other on his thick, barrel chest while he read the night's homework to him, and got kisses and nuzzles out of helping him. Once he'd read the lesson, he would help him with his homework (though he hardly needed to, Randall was now the top scarer of his class, after all), and the pair would settle in for a night of TV once it was finished.

Holding the younger close, Johnny snuggled up with him, sometimes even bringing the heating blanket into the living room because his chill lover was always so cold. With the pair of them curled up in front of the TV, cuddled close and comfortable, sometimes it wouldn't be until midnight that Johnny would wake and carry the younger to bed with him, turning off the TV and bringing the heated blanket with them. They would then curl up, Randy curled against his chest and a protective arm around him, and fall fast asleep until the alarms went off. Thankfully, the youngest was always good at resetting the alarms in the morning so they didn't need to worry about it at night.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

AN: Alright, that was pretty cute if I do say so, myself. I'm pretty happy with it. I think snuggly, sleepy Randy is pretty adorbs. 8D


	3. GamingWatching A Movie

**Chapter:** 3/30  
**Word Count:**  
**Pairings:** Johnny Worthington III X Randall Boggs  
**Warnings:** Johnny being a sore loser, reference to Dungeons & Dragons, no _knowledge_ of D&D.

**AN:** So, this is already day three, and I haven't even gotten to the actual third day of working on this, yet. XD I've just been blasting through writing this pairing, which is good because I need to work on them more so that I can feel comfortable writing Mr. Cellophane. It will be a much larger story, and finally an actual chapter story! Woo~ Anyway, here we go, day three! Also, this is totes unbeta'd right now.

**Day Three : Gaming/Watching A Movie******

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Don't be such a sore loser, Johnny..." Randall offered gently, reaching out one of many arms to place a soft, scaled hand on the other's shoulder, smiling approvingly. "Just because you keep losing doesn't mean that you aren't good at things, it just means you need to practice, that's all. You can't expect to always be the best at everything, you know."

"But I _am_ the best at everything! I'm a Worthington, and that's what we're meant to be." He offered with a disgruntled sigh, huffing a bit, "It must be broken."

The rattle of the dice hitting the table made Randall sigh softly, shaking his head, "It isn't broken, Johnny... You just need to practice. I didn't get this good over night."

Glancing at the Grottoes & Ghouls game box, the elder male growled, "It's just a stupid game, why does it matter so much to you? It's a piece of _nerd garbage_." He declared, slamming his fist down, causing the dice to jump.

Eyes on the dice, he flipped through a few things before grinning, "Johnny, you just defeated the Barrel Ghoul! You're starting to _win_." Because he could only explain this so many ways to someone like Johnny. With a grin, he seemed proud of his lover, watching his face as it transformed from anger to that confident calmness he shrouded himself in.

"Of course I am, I _am_ a Worthington, after all." He laughed triumphantly, pounding his fist on the table once more.

"Another win!" Randall yelped happily, even if now he was only humoring the other. Maybe it was best to just let him win? It sure kept him out of his funk, and it made him less likely to tell anyone he played this game. He didn't need to lose his hard-earned popularity...

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

AN: I have no idea how this turned into them playing "Grottoes & Ghouls", which is a play on Dungeons & Dragons, of course, but I just think nerd!Randy is too cute to pass up~


End file.
